Air dryers or blowers are used to remove moisture from surfaces. A conventional dryer typically directs an air flow across a target surface to remove moisture by evaporation, improved by convection. Dryers are frequently used in commercial or industrial applications, for example to dry the floor surfaces in water damage restoration projects.